parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SMV: Happy Happiness (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of Happy Happiness from Sesame Street. Song: * Happy Happiness Sung By: * Tyrone Davis Song From: * Sesame Street (1969) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * (Opening Scene from The Little Mermaid) * (Max Has His Feet in the Water and Pulls Out a Fish): Well, sometimes it's the way a wave is bubbling at my feet. * (Timmy Turner at the Beach): Or the way my baby brother smiles so neat. * (Swimming Scene from The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze): And I know this must be-- * (Max and Rex Surfing): Happy, happy happiness. Ah, yes. * (Moana is About to Kick the Ocean but Falls): And sometimes, looking at the ocean is enough to curl your toes up. * (Beach Scene from The Powerpuff Girls: Uh-Oh Dynamo): Enough to turn your toes up at that feeling. * (Mickey Playing in the Water): That feeling you're feeling. * (Beach Scene from Alvin and the Chipmunks: Dave's Getting Married): Hello, happy, happiness. * (Beach Scene from George Shrinks: A Day at the Beach): Hello, happy happiness. * (Chip and Dale Squirt Water at Monterey Jack): Silly jokes and what comes after. * (Donald Duck Laughing): Howls of everybody's laughter. * (Beach Scene from Ranma ½: Battle for Miss Beachside): Happy, happy, happiness. * (Pocahontas and Nakoma Splashing Each Other): Hello, happy happiness. * (Usagi and her Friends Run to the Lake): Running barefoot on the beaches. * (Scooby Slurping the Drink): Eating messy, juicy peaches. * (Beach Scene from Johnny Bravo: Beach Blanket Bravo): Happy, happy, happiness. * (Beach Scene from Inside Out) * (Scuttle and his Seagull Friends Fly): Well, maybe it's the way the seagulls spin like a kite. * (Wind Scene from Dragon Tales: Blowin' in the Wind): Or the way the breeze is blowing straight at you. * (May and Max Splashing Each Other While Ash is Relaxing in the Water): But I know it's for sure. Happy, happy, happiness. * (Eustace Resting at the Beach) * (Stone Skipping Scene from The Return of Jafar): Or maybe, it's some little nothing like a stone skipped on the water. But everybody ought to know this feeling. * (Beach Scene from Love Live School Idol Project: No Upperclassmen Allowed): This feeling you're feeling. * (Beach Scene from The Magic School Bus: Goes to Mussel Beach): Hello, happy happiness. * (Hogarth Jumps in the Water): Hello, happy happiness. * (Sally Tries to Hit Water in Lightning McQueen's Face): Silly jokes and what comes after. * (Louis Laughing): Howls of everybody's laughter. * (Mana Helping Koto Swim): Happy, happy, happiness. Come on! * (Fu-Fu Throws Sagwa into the Pond): Hello happy happiness. * (Surfing Scene from Mew Mew Power: A Girl With a Porpoise): Deep admires in the ocean. * (Arnold at the Beach): Your whole favorite emotion. * (Pool Scene from Dexter's Laboratory: Better Off Wet): Happy, happy, happiness. * (Robin Hood Squirts Water in Little John's Mouth): Hello, happy happiness. * (Beach Scene from Wedding Peach DX): Happy, happy, happiness! Clips/Years/Companies: * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * The Fairly Oddparents (Beach Bummed; @2001-2017 Nickelodeon) * The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze (@2001 Universal) * Dinosaur King (Maui Owie; @2007 Sunrise) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Uh-oh Dynamo; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Gulliver Mickey (@1934 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Dave's Getting Married; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * George Shrinks (A Day at the Beach; @2000-2001 PBS) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Weather or Not; @1989-1990 Disney) * Don Donald (@1937 Disney) * Ranma ½ (Battle for Miss Beachside; @1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Sailor Moon (The Screaming Dead: Terror of the Camp Monster; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (A Clue for Scooby Doo; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * Johnny Bravo (Beach Blanket Bravo; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Dragon Tales (Blowin' in the Wind; @1999-2005 PBS) * Pokemon (The Lotad Lowdown; @1997 OLM) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (Freaky Fred; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * The Return of Jafar (@1994 Disney) * Love Live School Idol Project (No Upperclassmen Allowed; @2013-2014 Sunrise) * The Magic School Bus (Goes to Mussel Beach; @1994-1997 Nelvana) * The Iron Giant (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Onegai My Melody: KuruKuru Shuffle (It Would Be Nice to Be Able to Swim; @2006-2007 Studio Comet) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sick Day; @2001-2002 PBS) * Mew Mew Power (A Girl With a Porpoise; @2002-2003 Pierrot) * Hey, Arnold (Summer Love; @1996-2004 Nickelodeon) * Dexter's Laboratory (Better Off Wet; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * Wedding Peach DX (Revival of the Love Angels! We'll Fight, Even When We Go to the Beach; @1996-1997 OLM) Notes: * Dedicated to Eli Wages. * Feel free to do your own version.